RoNor
by MarvelousMaria
Summary: Because I suck at summaries and titles;  It was so cold that he felt his body responding to shiver at the change in temperature, however, before he could do anything, it was gone.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hetalia or it's characters. They belong to Hidekazu Himaruya._

_This story will eventually contain Yaoi. If you do not like, don't read. _

**The pairing to this story is not Denmark/Norway; It's Romania/Norway. Human names are used due to it being a AU plot-line, meaning they are not nations. This is my first time using this site for writing FanFiction . I apologize if I've forgotten something.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one:<p>

The house was the epitom of beauty and discretely expensive. It was traditional mediterranean architecture with a finely crafted structure and large arched windows in which had a perfect view of the lush outdoors. The large arch that loomed over the dual rectangular doors added to the devinve creation, creating a sense of beauty to the rooms inside. A small stone path lead to the main door, it was lined with precision clipped lawns and headges and neat rows of spaced out circular bushes. The home itself was painted ash gray and lined with white trimming around the windows, and to Lukas, it was perfect. However, the beauty was not in the enique structure of the exterior but rather the complex layout of the rooms within; filled with marble tile and expensive furniture.

He stared blankly up at the large bay windows and despite the lack of emotion on his face, his eyes had filled with awe and admiration. Dull, amethyst eyes scanned over the gourgeous structure and he shifted his weight uncomfortably upon his feet, a small cloud of air appearing where his hot breath met the frigid Winter air. Beside him stood a rather tall man, his blond hair wild and unkept, he had smiled brightly, seemingly pleased with their decision in buying the home. The two had been wary due to the pervious owner being rather presistant on leaving and while they both thought that fact was rather odd, the opportunity to own such a beautiful home kept them from decling the offer.

"This is perfect, Hej- Luky~" The tall Danish man had said cheerfully while bring his hands to his mouth to blow warm air upon them, attempting to warm them as he stared up at their new home. Being that it was the start to winter, the weather had been rather brutal. Both men were dressed accordingly; thick coats and scarfs. In winter, much of Norway was transformed into a snow-clad paradise. The lower inland areas, both in the southern and northern parts,had very low temperatures. However, it was only lightly snowing now, soft white flakes falling and littering everything around them. Lukas stared blankly at the home, thinking over the question directed toward him, his expression impassive. It was prefect, almost too prefect.

From inside the home, a shadow of a body stood within the darkness, watching them carefully through the view of the attic window. It's energy had began to manifest it's irritation toward the invasion, seemingly displeased while it watched the two enter the home. When the sound of the front door opening could be heard, the apparition quickly disappeared, leaving behind no evidence of it ever being there. "This place is -" The Danish man had started cheerfully, but his Norwegian companion had quickly silenced him with a hard jab to the stomach. His fist had slammed mercilessly into his gut while his expression remained blank, brows furrowing in slight irritation. "Annoying.." The man murmured, stepping furthering into the home and leaving the Danish to fall to his knees groaning. Despite the unkind gesture, the blond was laughing it off like it was completely normal, a warm smile upon his face. "I'll bring in the boxes!" He called, but Lukas was already heading upstairs in search of a room he would claim as his own.

Each room was equally beautiful as the architectural structure of the home itself. The place had come fully furnished and was filled with modern amenities and stylish furnature. A particular room in general seemed to be the highlight of the entire home. It was spacious with a elegant balcony overlooking the beautiful scenery of the back yard. The bedroom had a king size bed that enhanced the exotic furniture around it; All made from walnut, teak and oak that applied for the cupboard, drawers, wardrobe and tables. It made the room not only luxurious and elegant but also natural and exotic in same sense.

The sound of his boots could be heard as he stepped further into the room and blankly glanced around, noting how the room seemed be colder then the rest of the home. He stepped toward the belcony, his slender fingers lightly running against the satin sheets on the way. Dull eyes stared blankly out the glass doors, absently watching the snow fall. In the far corner of the room, it watched him, watching every move that he made. He felt eyes on him and from his peripheral vision, he could see the shadow skimmed across the room. Turning, he glanced around. His eyes scanning each corner in search of what he saw. He moved to step forward only to stop as a cold blast of air consumed him, causing him to catch his breath. It was so cold that he felt his body responding to shiver at the change in temperature. Before he could do anything, it was gone. It was a strange feeling and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Goose bumps had appeared on his arms and the hair on his neck stood on end, his heart racing.


	2. Chapter 2

These first two chapters were meant to describe the storyline or at least make it a little more clear; This capture is retold through the POV of Romania; basically a repeat of the first chapter. The next chapter(s) will be the actual story.

In case this is unclear, which I'd hope it wasn't, Romania is a ghost. O3O

* * *

><p>The apparition loomed dimly in the far distance, the transparent shadow stood in the farthest corner of the room while it watched the two men settle into the place he once called home. He growled quietly to himself, his frustration starting to manifest, causing the home to feel less welcoming then it did before. He was getting very tired of being trapped within these four walls, force to watch as people move in and out, which, needless to say, was strictly his doing. He wondered briefly to himself how long it would take for the population to realize they were not welcomed here in his/ home- and more importantly, how long it would take to get this particular family to move out.

He watched them for a while, merely observing their behavior and taking notice to the relationship between them- which, by the looks of it, couldn't have been civilized if the smaller man was beating on the other for no given reason. He watched the Danish man laugh the assault off like it was completely normal and was slightly irritated by his obnoxious laughter, the loud chuckle had begun to echo throughout the home which caused him to frown his distaste, "Annoying.." He murmured to himself, his voice soft and barely audible as the apparition disappeared and escaped to it's room; leaving the two men to continute pulling in more boxes.

Once upstairs within his old room, the apparition manifested into a full body silhouette, taking on the soft features of a young man. He looked impassive, his expression holding no real emotion. He was dressed in what appeared to be a long red trench coat over a black suit. The front of his coat was neatly buttoned and came to his knees where his black slacks had been tucked neatly within his boots. His coppy blond hair was layered around his face and on his head was a small top hat that held in place at the side of his head.

He was staring blankly out the belcony window, watching the snow fall and enjoying the peaceful scerey when the Norwegian had stepped quietly into his bedroom. The man had seemed to be absently glancing around until he moved slowly across the room and stopped aburptly at the belcony, peering outside and blocking his view of the snow fall. Curious, he watched the man closely, watching his every movement and taking notice to how he seemed to be slightly aware of his presence. He skimmed across the room quickly, causing a shadow to follow in his movements and stood silently at a short distance from the other.

In a fleeting moment, something deeply misplaced flickered behind his eyes and the corner of his lips curled upward into a playful, yet undenably creepy, smile. He reached out and touched the Norwegian, passing through his entire body and causing a cold air to engulf his entire being and momentarily parazye him from moving. He figured that he might as well start the process of scaring them out of his home but it was then that he hear the approaching footsteps of the Danish and quickly disappeared, leaving behind a uncharacteristically scared Norwegian.


End file.
